Welcome to the dark side
by CrylikeRaina
Summary: Max was abandoned by the flock years ago and now its time to get her revenge back on them. But when the world needs rescuing again Max has to team up with her old flock and new flock to save it. The only question is will they survive each other? DarkMax
1. Prologue

"Max! Max! Wake up please!"

"We promise we won't ever abandon you again!"

"Come on Max everyone needs you! You were right when you said that we wouldn't survive without you!"

"Maximum Ride" A voice whispered across my ear, "The world needs you. The Flock needs you…and... I need you too Max."

The Flock waited by a unmoving Max for what seemed like hours when it was only a few minutes when suddenly she opened her eyes earning a gasp from the flock. They all started to run toward her when they suddenly stopped.

"Max, what's wrong with your eyes?" Gazzy squeaked. Max turned her head so that the whole flock could see her glowing red eyes.

" Nothing Gazzy. They're just like this because they've dried out from the tears I cried when you guys abandoned me and from the blood I saw when I massacred all the people in the schools."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Guess who it is? The new flock is in town and is ready kick butt!

**Hi to everyone reading this! Thank you for those who reviewed it totally made me feel really happy knowing there were people living out there and reading my story! BTW the chapter before was a prologue. I supposedly wrote prologue at the top but it seems like it disappeared on the transition to it becoming a story. So I apologize for the confusion that I might have caused some people. And without further ado here is the first actual chapter!**

* * *

Five years later

"Flock has permission to launch attack." When Max heard that she faced her Flock with a smirk and said "You heard'em guys! Make sure when you take them out and leave no survivors!"

"You got it Max!" Ant yelled.

"This is so exciting! We haven't been able to go on a mission for a long time since we had to adjust to our new powers." a girl squealed.

"I get how you feel Maya but make sure you guys keep it on the down side okay? We don't need another bunch of cops coming over to see what the commotions about. Remember the last time that happened?" The Flock sighed remembering that little incident. In one of their silencing missions they had made to much noise causing the police to come take a look and had called for backup when he saw a bunch of bird kids dropping people out of the sky. After that happened the Flock had to go on a clean up mission and kill all those who had witnessed their little deed and erase their existence off from the world. It had taken 4 days to find every record of every police officer that they had exterminated and the flock decided to never again cause such a commotion if it meant that they got to stay away from the computers. It had caused the bird kids to have major headaches from staring at the computer for so long and aches in their muscles form not flying for days.

Max concentrated on the site before them and started planning on the best possible ways for her Flock to attack. Shade, who was 20 just like her, was her second in command and was good at not being noticed (like a certain someone) and his new power allowed him to control the wind. Taylor who was 15 was good at getting information out of people either it be by force or by willingness and her new power had something to do with the sun. Anthony, who was 17, also known as Ant because of his short height (which was 5 feet) was the person to go to for hand to hand combat. Ant had mastered all hand fighting techniques and had a black belt in just about everything. He could also control the earth and could have it do anything from earthquakes to quicksand and even have it become like big wave and bury people alive. Last but not least Maya, the girl who was at first thought to be just her clone turned out to be something even better. Maya was her sister in flight and had become close over the last 5 years that they had spent together. Maya was awesome at controlling water and healing people. Her healing ability allowed her to heal anyone in seconds to a couple of minutes depending on how bad the injury was and how exhausted Maya was at that time. As for Max she could fly faster than anyone she knew and was able to control all the elements. All in all she had to say that her new flock were a pretty cool bunch.

Getting back to the task at hand, Max decided to have Anthony, Shade, and Taylor sneak in first and gather all the information they could while Max and Maya distracted the guards and made a big commotion outside. After telling her flock this they checked to make sure they could hear each other from the headphones that they had gotten from Jeb and his buddies (will definitely explain later on). With everyone all set to go Max smirked again and said, "Let's go kick some butts!"


	3. Chapter 2 You've go to be kidding me!

Chapter 2: You have got to be kidding me!

**Since I've seem to have forgotten to mention this on the last chapter or two I guess I'll do it now. Maximum Ride is definitly owned by the awesome James Patterson. I just own the characters in Max's new Flock. (BTW can anyone tell me if Flock is supposed to be capitalized or not? I'm not really sure so I just capitalized it! Sorry if it's wrong! ) Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I kind of got stuck on some parts of it but I wanted to get out the next chapter pretty quickly. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectation but this is my first fanfiction so give me break okay? On to the chapter~ !  
**

Max and the Flock trudged into the mansion. The mission had been a success with only a few glitches but nothing she couldn't handle. She led the flock to the third floor where their partner in crime was waiting for them. As she arrived at the conference room she kicked open the door causing a big bang to echo through the mansion and waking up a man who had fallen asleep on a desk piled with so many stacks of paper that you could barely make him out. She walked up to the desk and pulled off her sunglasses while flipping her hair. She always had to be wary about Jeb. He may have good intentions but because of his intentions she had to go through hell and back and she preferred not to do that ever again.

"So what's our next mission?" she asked peering over the papers to try and talk to Jeb. He moved a few stacks onto the floor where he had labeled with duct tape as "later". He took a look at the Flock and recoiled immediately.

"Good God Max didn't I tell you guys to take a shower before you came in here? Especially you Taylor! I don't get how you can waltz in here covered in that much blood when your always complaining about how dirty you are when there's only a speck of dirt on you!"

"Oh don't worry there's a definite difference between blood and mud." She replied while looking at herself in her hand mirror that she always kept in her pocket.

"And do you care to explain what that is?" Ant asked from where he lay on the couch flipping through a book.

"Anthony get off the couch before you stain it again! You know it's hard for me to find good excuses when I take that cover to the cleaners! I mean how do you expect me to explain why there's that much blood on something and why it's there every time I bring it in?" Jeb yelled in frustration and slammed his hand on his desk causing some of the papers to spill off his desk.

"Anywho, the reason that I don't mind blood but I hate mud is because blood came from human beings that are sorta like me but mud is from the earth which equals bugs and you know I hate bugs and also mud stains."

"Wait are you telling me you have something to get blood out of these stuff?" Jeb yelled in surprise.

"Yeah haven't you ever heard of bleach? You're a scientist for Gods sake you can't tell me that you didn't know that right?" Maya added in trying to get involved in the conversation. Jeb just sat there in shock trying to figure out how he could have forgotten that little substance.

Max sighed in annoyance at this rate they were never going to get out of this place and she knew that Shade wasn't going to be the person to rely on to get the others back on topic so she cut in saying "Guys unless you want to stay here the night with Jeb and his creepy scientist friends I really recommend that we get back on the topic of our next mission please?" She was met with silence so she turned to Jeb who had sat up in his chair and had started to type on his computer.

"So about your next mission" he started and then suddenly stopped. The Flock watched him as he narrowed his eyes at his computer as if checking to make sure that he read it right.

"What's wrong already? Just read it out loud if you can't summarize it!" Maya said irritated at being left on a cliffhanger.

"Ehem well." Jeb started twitching in his seat as he started to read. "Your next mission consists of the Flock teaming up with the old Flock," he heard a few complaints starting to arise so he rushed on "and get rid of a new School that has popped up in Europe somewhere."

He saw Max's finger start twitching and grabbed his computer and took cover. A millisecond later a huge explosion could be heard and Jeb was pretty sure that for the next week he would be busy trying to organize his paper back into their proper files when he saw his papers floating back down to the ground. He peeked over his desk to survey the damage. Maya and Taylor had taken cover in a corner while Ant had hid behind the couch and Shade had slipped out the door the moment Jeb had read "the old Flock" on his computer sensing danger coming at them with full speed.

Jeb finally looked at Max and froze at what he saw. Max hade created tornado in his room causing most of everything that was in the room to be thrown on the floor. Little tornados were still spinning but a lot smaller from what it was. There was a crater surrounding the area where Max stood fuming with her hands on fire. Water sprayed the floor from where it leaked out from pipes that were visible from the cracks courtesy of the earthquakes that Max caused in her anger. Looking at the disturbance Jeb remembered the day he found Max abandon by the Flock.


	4. Chapter 3 The beginning of everything

Chapter 3: The beginning of everything

**So here is the story of how Max and Jeb came to an understanding, which is one way to put it I guess. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_*Jeb's point of view_

I was driving back to one of the Schools that held my office. I had to go back to the School because I had left some of my research in my office and I needed it so that I could do some work from home the following week. As I drove the car around the curve that allowed me to see the School I was met with a huge surprise. The great tall buildings that once stood proudly there to greet me were now foreign rubble. There were piles and piles of it everywhere I looked. The area that used to surround the buildings were burnt to a crisp and you couldn't even tell what once stood there. One thing that I grimaced at was the pile of corpses that was in the middle of all the rubble. Whoever killed all the scientist and erasers and just about everyone who had worked there seemed to have done a thorough job of it as I looked at how many people were piled together.

As I got out of the car to look for survivors I felt a hand grabbing at my throat ramming me against my car and cutting off my circulation. I looked up to see my attackers face and was shocked. It was Max but at the same time it wasn't. The Max I knew didn't have red eyes and she wouldn't have attacked me like this girl did now. This girl had such a dark and threatening aura around her that I felt faint just by being at such close proximity. I was certain from this aura that it was this girl who had turned the buildings into rubble and had killed everyone in just the thirty minutes that I was away from the School. I was about to ask her about her identity when she asked, "Are you going to try and get rid of me or use me as well?" I was shocked. This couldn't be. I knew that voice. It all matched the description of the sweet girl that I raised back when the Flock and I lived together.

"Max? Is that you? Did you do all this?"

"And what if I did huh? Do you want me to be an experiment for you as well because if you do I can just use you as an example of how I destroyed all these buildings!" when she said all this her face started to look scary. She had started to smirk and had a wild look in her eyes.

"No Max you don't have to do anything. Just tell me what happened. Why did you do this and where's the Flock?"

"Don't you dare mention those traitorous creeps to me!" she screamed her eyes full of anger and disgust. "They sold me off to the School! They told me that I wasn't needed anymore since it didn't seem like I was about to save the world anytime soon and that they were getting tired of wasting their time with me! So they tricked me and put sleeping pills into my food and brought me here. They woke me up to tell me not to look for them and that I was better off being used as an experiment to you stupid lab coats!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would the Flock do this to Max? She was their leader, their parent and their Mother Teresa. They should have had no reason to kick her out. I looked at the Max standing before me now and realized that she needed to get away from here and away from all the memories of her old Flock. When I saw her I realized that science isn't always correct and that we had to consider emotions as well when we dealt with living creatures. I knew it was partially our fault for not taking into consideration of how long it would take to save the world and that the Flock may not have enjoyed each others company. It was then that I decided that I would take care of her from now. I would make sure that she wouldn't have to face this type of betrayal ever again and that she accomplished the task she was born to do.

"Max," I said reaching towards her, "Come with me and I'll make sure that you'll get your revenge on the Flock and that you save the world. I'll make sure that none of the erasers and scientists ever come looking for you again. I'll help you find a better and more reliable Flock that you would be able to trust your life with and best of all I'll help you get rid of all the people who ever plan on doing experiments on people ever again. What do you say? Can you trust me one more time and come with me?"

I looked at her hoping that she knew that this was her last resort. If she didn't take this offer, Schools from around the world would team up to squish her like a bug. What Max needed at this moment was a strong support and this one was the only one she might get.

"Max?"

"…Yes… please help me."

I smiled and took her hand and dragged her into my car. The moment I did this I knew that there was no going back and for some reason I didn't regret it one bit. All I could think about at the moment when I took in the destruction Max had caused I knew that we were going to make the old Flock pay dearly for hurting Max.

**~And that's the end of it for today! I hope you liked it! Again I repeat that reviews would be really be appreciated! This is my first fanfiction as I have mentioned before and I would really like to know if it's okay or not. I need to know what people like or how else am I supposed to write good stories?**


End file.
